


The 1 Time Steve Accidentally makes Natasha Jump and the 4 Times the Others Attempt To

by SpiderBites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Blackhill/Martasha, Bruce makes awesome pancakes, F/F, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov pairing, Swearing, Tony Swears, Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanov friendship, Wanda struggles to approach Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission, Steve accidentally scares Natasha. Clint decides to create a bet that he would be able to scare her within 1 week. If he fails, the task goes onto the next unlucky person to take part. </p><p>Who will win the $50?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So this has been a long time coming. If anyone follows me on Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blackhillforver - you will be up to date with all the ranting I went through to finally reach this point! I hope you all like it and don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment if you like! Enjoy :)

  


* * *

1600 hours. Location: Unknown. Mission: Successfully Completed. Casualties: Minimal.

* * *

  


The mission may have been over, but evacuation of the premises was still underway. Bullets flew through the air as bodies hurtled themselves through an endless field of sluggish mud and annoyingly thick grass.

Steve was ahead of them all, reflecting the majority of bullets by his shield, ducking when needed. Natasha wasn't far behind; her suit caked in mud. She was as used to being shot as regular people were to buying coffee. For her, this was a walk in the park.

As for their team? The rookies were lagging, but no so much that it would jeopardise the mission. They looked like strainers, bullet holes piercing their skin and uniforms.

"Hill! Requesting immediate evacuation! Protocol –" Steve paused to tackle a solider to the floor, the force of the land breaking his neck with a sickening snap. Steve looked around, saw Natasha take out two soldiers simultaneously in order to save the life of one on their team. "Protocol 2-7-6-8!"

"Copy that, Cap. Jet is already on its way." Hill's voice replied through his earpiece. "Please get everyone there in one piece."

"I'll try my best."

Steve was suddenly shot forward; an explosion not far behind knocked him off the ground. He landed with a crash, right next to Natasha who physically jumped in fear, a knife he didn't notice she had, held in her hand; body poised, ready to kill.

“It’s just me,” Steve said, a hand raised non-threateningly. When the Widow physically relaxed, he quickly stood up.

"On your left,"

Natasha nodded, her shoulders tense as she threw a rookie behind her and drop kicked a solider in the neck. She backed up, bumping into Steve's back. The rookies stood either side of them. They were surrounded.

"Hawkeye!" Natasha yelled.

One enemy charged but before he got anywhere near, an arrow suddenly embedded itself in his back, right between the shoulder blades.

"Guys, what the hell happened?"

"That's not important! Don't miss!" Natasha replied, running forwards.

As rookies went, these guys weren't that bad. They only needed their asses saved a couple of times and aided the mission almost effortlessly. Their fighting - with thanks to Hill and Coulson - had improved impeccably and they were able to spot Natasha and Steve. Teamwork.

Natasha threw her knife, her aim a little off due to the awkward angle. The soldier dodged it, rolled on the floor and aimed his gun at her chest.

He shot.

But the bullet ricocheted off something in front of her and smacked him straight through the skull. Their evacuation jet materialised in front of them.

"Your ride is here," Hill spoke through their earpieces. "All aboard. Hawkeye, prepare for transport."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The rookies practically threw themselves on board, the medical crew buzzing around them. Natasha and Steve walked on last.

"ETA 18:00 hours. I expect to see you all at briefing tomorrow at 0800. Dismissed. Well done, guys." Maria said.

"Copy that," Natasha replied, removing her earpiece as a very nervous looking nurse came up to her.

* * *

  


Barton practically skipped on board, not a single scratch or bruise on his body. He cheerfully smiled at them all. Natasha was getting a stitch in her arm while Steve was having his busted lip looked at.

"Compared to most missions, that one was pretty fun. Admit it,"

As one, everyone looked at him.

"Or not, whatever." He sat next to Steve, looking very smug, who after a few seconds, finally noticed.

"What?"

Barton began to laugh.

"You made Natasha jump. Not just a shoulder tense like normal. A full on, body lurching jump. Do you know how hard that is to do?"

"We were in a state of war. Anyone would be jumpy."

Barton shakes his head.

"I've lost count of how many missions me and Nat have been on and I swear to God, I have never seen her jump like that."

Steve just shrugged.

"Even the Black Widow has to let her guard down some time."

Both men were watching her. She was too busy arguing with a nurse to listen in to their conversation.

"It was probably just a one off." Steve continued.

"It wasn't. She's getting comfortable around us. I bet you by this time next week, I'll scare the living crap outta her."

Now Steve laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright then. How much?"

Barton thought.

"50 bucks,"

"Wow, you must be confident."

"Oh, I am."

* * *

  


Evacuation of the premises: Completed. Job: Done. Bet to scare Natasha: Underway.

* * *

  


 

 

 


	2. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's turn.

* * *

 

Three people were going to take part. Okay, so maybe one of them had been forced into it against her will, but the rules had now been decided and there was no backing out.

Clint was going first, since, well, it was his idea. Wanda and Tony were still figuring/bickering about who would go next (“When Barton epically fails,” as Tony so bluntly put it), and were fairly close to letting rock, paper, scissors, choose for them. Wanda wanted to get it over with sooner rather than later, but Tony simply refused to go last.

Then Clint had an idea. They needed someone to preferably stop Natasha from strangling them when she inevitably found out. Steve refused to be involved more than he already was.

So they went to the next best thing and hunted down Maria; finding her in her office, midway through a very important and long conversation on the phone that had taken her over a month to plan. Maria hadn't heard her office door open, and as she was about to close the deal, the line suddenly died. She slowly spun her chair around and fixed a very angry glare on Tony Stark, whose finger was on the hang up button. Maria had to resist the urge to dive over the table and throttle him.

"Do you know how important that phone call was, Stark?"

Tony waved his hand. "I'll sort it. We need your help,"

"Someone had better be dying."

"Yeah, us if she finds out!" Clint replied.

Maria could feel a migraine coming on and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. Wanda quickly stood in and explained the whole scenario – including how she unwillingly became part of it. By the end, Maria had a very firm grip on her stapler, which Wanda eyed sceptically.

"Thank you, Wanda." She fixed her glare on the boys. "I'm gonna actually hurl something at you heads."

And that was how Maria Hill became the unofficial referee. Three became four. Maria would try her best to make sure Natasha (a highly trained assassin) didn't have a clue that three of her teammates had come up with a bet to try and spook her. Being around her all the time wouldn't make the Widow suspicious and, bar Steve, Maria was the only one who could probably stop Natasha from killing Wanda, Clint and Tony.

Maria had the hardest job of all.

Natasha never missed a thing.

* * *

 

Clint and the others would only have one shot to try scaring Natasha. It made the bet short and sweet – the last thing any of them needed was the Widow catching on. She'd pummel the shit out of all of them or do something equally worse as payback. Maybe even both. It was fair. They didn’t fancy the paperwork side of things if they turned up to work one day with a spoon wedged in their ears.

So Clint waited. Biding his time.

Natasha was almost as good as finding those hard to find hiding spots as he was. She vanished after almost every mission, never sticking to the same place unless she found it exceptionally calming.

When Wanda invaded her head and ripped out the memories of the Red Room, Natasha was physically and mentally broken…but she knew the Witch was just following orders – she was a prime example of that, and she had forgiven her; they had all made mistakes. Heck, Natasha had done far worse.

But now Natasha just needed her space. Her fellow team quickly knew not to try and disturb her, as Tony unwittingly found out. When he returned later on, the team slouched in the lounge; he refused to tell them what she had done to him. Now whenever Natasha disappeared, Tony kept to his lab.

Barton wasn’t stupid. He might be immature and brainless; some may say irresponsible, but he didn't have a death wish. He knew when his best friend didn’t want to be disturbed, having been on the receiving end of her punches plenty of times. So he waited. She would come out when she was ready. Sometimes she'd only be gone a few hours, strolling into the kitchen in search of a hot chocolate and quickly joining in the conversation; others she is gone for days and will just randomly appear without a word.

On the fourth day, she reappeared; back to her normal self.

* * *

 

Clint took to the air vents. He’d been in them so many times, he was half tempted to start a little nest in there.

Some days, he especially liked to crawl past Hill’s office, just to fuck with her. Annoy her when she was in a meeting over video call, move random little objects so she’d bang her hip. It happened for just over two months until she clicked on who it was and had taken to leaving the occasional “surprise” in there for him.

But today he needed to go past; so he hoped she wasn’t in there – despite his best efforts, now she knew he enjoyed the vents, she always seemed to know when he was and when he wasn’t occupying them, and it annoyed him immensely.

He peeked through the grid, directly above Hill’s desk and saw her sat there, ferociously tapping away at her keyboard. She hadn’t seemed to notice him so he quickly moved on –

A bullet pierced the metal and just missed his nose, disappearing through the roof of the vent. After recovering from the general shock, he slammed the grid open with his foot and popped out, dangling upside down.

"Jesus, Hill! I'm not spying on you!"

She frowned.

"Then what the hell are you doing? You made me waste a bullet."

“Oh, I am sorry,” He paused, “hey, are you busy?"

"I'm –"

"Alright good. Go keep Nat in one place for me. Every time I get close she moves. I’ve been in here for nearly an hour and believe it or not, vents aren't the comfiest things in the world."

"You spend so much time in them I genuinely thought they were.” As Maria raised a cocky eyebrow, Clint narrowed his eyes. “You want to scare her, Barton. I don't want to be anywhere near when she kills you. You're on your own."

"Pussy,"

“Agent,” Maria warned.

“I’m going, I’m going.” His voice echoed as he vanished but he quickly came back. “If she does kill me, I want a good send off, not some shit 2 second job. I expect a minimum of $1000 to be spent.”

When Maria fired her gun again – deliberately missing, as annoying as Barton was, he was good at his job – he was gone.

“I’m gonna have grey hair in two years, I can feel it.”

* * *

 

Clint had her. Well, not really – but he managed to overhear that she was going to be in the break room at half past and it was currently 25 past. He couldn’t hide his giddiness. This challenge was by far the easiest he’d ever taken part in. Like taking candy from a baby, or $50 from Rogers. He deserved a medal.

The door to the break room opened.

_She’s early._ He thought. _That’s how I kept missing you._

Footsteps walked around the room, just out of his line of sight. He knew it was her, this was Natasha’s favourite coffee machine and it was half 2. In one swift motion, he booted the grid open and jumped down, yelling:

“ROMANOFF!”

It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting; the scream reminded Clint of a prepubescent girl. Tony whipped around, hand clutching his chest.

“What the hell was that? You scared the crap out of me!”

Clint groaned.

“You’re not Natasha!”

“I am well aware of this!”

"Why are you wearing the exact same outfit that she is?" He yelled.

"Hey! I was up before her, she copied me!"

Clint put his face in his hands.

“I can’t believe I lost…! God dammit, 50 bucks!”

“That was your attempt? Oh my God, yes!” He punched the air. “You really suck at this, Barton, the so called assassin. How did you even get signed on?” Tony ducked out of Clint’s reach, going for the door. “Watch how it’s done, rookie.”

He waggled his eyebrows and practically skipped from the room.

Swearing under his breath, Clint sent Hill a quick text.

**To Hardass:** Tony’s up. Make sure he doesn’t cheat.

She replied almost instantly.

**From Hardass:** Loser.

* * *

 

 


	3. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's turn.

* * *

Tony was like a giddy child at Christmas, which meant he was more annoying than ever. Steve was glad he set a weekly limit for this challenge. He wasn’t sure how long he or the rest of them would cope before shoving Tony through a wall. He wasn't subtle about it either and it was a miracle that Natasha didn’t already know.

Every time he was talking about how he would do it and she happened to walk in, Tony would stop talking and stare at her with a cheeky grin on his face. At first Natasha would ask what he was talking about, but quickly learnt to ignore him – occasionally punching him in the gut while she strolled by to Maria – as he’d ramble about something to do with science and exit the room, holding back a laugh the entire time. Natasha thought her eyes would fall out the amount of times she rolled them.

As cocky as Tony was, six days had passed before he even decided on an idea that he deemed safe enough so the outcome wouldn’t be his painful and imminent death. When it was the morning of his last day and everyone congregated in the kitchen for their morning coffee and pancakes a la Bruce, Steve subtly motioned to his watch and looked at Tony; who angrily shoved a piece of his blueberry pancake into his mouth.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist, Stark?” Natasha asked. She was particularly fond of Bruce’s chocolate chip pancakes and was currently tackling her second batch. Maria leant on the counter next to her, cupping her morning coffee while Wanda stood on the other side of Maria, awkwardly poking her breakfast, which was doused in syrup.

Tony glared at her and grumbled something inaudible.

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the lab today didn’t they,” Natasha teased.

The others began to snigger.

“Can it Romanoff.” He picked his plate up and left the kitchen, a collection of “ooh’s,” following him out.

Maria poked Natasha in the side and made a grab for a piece of her pancake but the plate was quickly moved out of her reach and she had a fork aimed at her instead.

“Play nice,” Maria warned.

* * *

 

It had gone midday when Tony’s prank started. Natasha was currently in the gym, presumably beating up anyone who was foolish enough to think they could take her in the sparring ring.

She always finished just before 2 p.m., as she liked to catch Maria when she finished work; it was a routine they had each week. So because of a small diversion that totally had nothing to do with him and was completely accidental  – Pepper never needed to find out – Natasha would have to go past his lab, where he would innocently be waiting to scare the shit out of her. Now, Natasha might be an assassin but he'd like to see her hurt him in his suit.

He was going to win this money and not get the shit beaten out of him. Tony could not see a fault in this plan.

 

But it was Clint who got there first. He was bored and looking for someone to annoy. When he took one look at Tony fixing his Iron Man suit and he burst out laughing. He’d hit the jackpot.

“You can’t be serious?”

Tony turned to face him, screwdriver in hand.

“What?”

Clint walked over and hopped onto the table beside him.

“You’re using your suit?”

“There are no rules. Just $50.”

“Out of the three of us, you’re really not going to miss out on 50 bucks, Stark.”

“It’s not about the money. It’s about finally beating your cocky ass at a bet.”

"And what if you don't?" Clint asked.

"Then we should probably warn Wanda about the dagger in Natasha's left boot."

"Oh, that's changed now," Clint replied, twiddling a screw with his fingers. "Too many people knew where and what it was."

Tony paused for a moment.

"What are the chances that she's somehow got a bazooka hidden in her back pocket?"

"I know Natasha is good but she isn't _that_ good."

"Oh, that's good then." Tony said, visibly relaxing.

"If anything, it would be a small hand grenade. You know, the kind that sticks to stuff. Really hard to get off until it's too late and you're being taken home in a small box."

Tony dropped his screwdriver.

Clint just laughed.

* * *

 

The only thing Tony didn't plan for was his girlfriend. Pepper Potts. Someone who wasn't normally violent unless under the right circumstances (and let's be honest, the majority of what Tony did, caused most of those circumstances) to be walking with one, Natasha Romanoff.

Well, crap.

He was already in his suit, waiting just outside of his lab when he heard two voices instead of one, and before he could tiptoe away, both women had come round the corner, deep in conversation. They both instantly spotted him.

“I’ve told him a billion times to stop leaving those bloody suits lying around.” Pepper said, walking over to the suit, Natasha on her heels.

“He really should,” Natasha poked it. “Anyone could just decide to hide in these things.”

Tony felt as if she was looking right through him, as if she knew he was there. He began to sweat and gulped instinctively.

“The amount of parts I’ve tripped over is ridiculous.” Pepper replied. She walked around and disappeared into the lab. “He’s not in here,” she called out.

“I haven’t seen him all day,” Natasha replied. She was dressed in her SHIELD issued suit, and Tony couldn’t help but remember what Clint said to him before. She kept poking the machine until Tony could hear a low fizzing sound. His Iron Man suit groaned. When Pepper came back and Natasha stepped back, he caught sight of one of her Taser disks disappearing up her sleeve. Wait; did she use that on him?

“I better go find Tony. Tell him to move this suit before someone gets hurt.” Pepper said.

“Good idea. I’ll walk with you, I’m meeting Maria.”

The two women quickly left, a smirk on Natasha’s face. When Tony was alone, he tried to move but couldn’t. He tried again and even pressed the manual button in his glove to eject himself…but nothing happened.

So that's what she did.

“Uh oh,”

* * *

 

2 hours later.

* * *

 

Everyone was in Stark’s sitting area.

Natasha was practically lounging on Maria; her red hair striking against the black jeans her girlfriend wore. Maria in return, was using Natasha’s head as a coaster for her beer bottle, which she managed with only minimal fuss. Clint had attempted to try it too but quickly had a fist in the groin and Maria complaining about nearly spilling her beer. Priorities.

Clint collapsed on a chair opposite them; Wanda curled up in the one next to him. He glanced at her and she just shook her head.

“You deserved that,” she said to him. Maria snorted into her beer and Natasha hummed in agreement.

Clint just groaned further into his seat, accepting a new beer from Steve happily.

“The best kind of medicine out there,” Clint said, taking a large swig. The group all began chatting away to each other. Wanda noticed something. She prodded Clint in the arm.

“Where is Tony?”

Clint glanced around the room.

“Huh. I thought it was quieter,” He shrugged. “I don’t know, lab probably.”

Wanda nervously looked at Natasha who was nibbling on Maria’s forefinger and listening to Sam talk. She looked harmless. Wanda already knew better.

“You don’t think…she…you know, killed him,” Wanda spoke quietly, hoping Natasha wouldn’t hear.

Clint laughed.

“No. Trust me, if Tony had managed it, non of us would hear the end of it.”

Maria suddenly yelped in pain, snatching her hand away, teeth marks indenting her finger. She swatted Natasha on the head.

“What was that for, Romanoff?”

“Sam asked you a question. You were eavesdropping on Clint and Wanda’s conversation.”

Of course Natasha knew that with her head facing away from Maria.

“Sorry Sam. What did you say?”

Natasha blindly patted around Maria’s hand and forced it back around her, pecking the sore finger before resuming her nibbling. Maria rolled her eyes and answered Sam’s question.

“Besides,” Clint carried on. “If she knew about what we’ve been doing, she would have done something twice as bad to us.”

“Oh that is reassuring.”

Clint nudged her with his shoulder.

“I’m going to look for him, for my own peace of mind.”

She stood up and Natasha’s eyes were instantly on her.

“I need the bathroom.” Wanda lied.

* * *

 

“Just be careful alright? These things aren’t –”

There was a sickening crunch and the entire front half of Tony’s suit was forced off. Tony crumpled after it, drenched in sweat. Wanda stood before him, head tilted to one side as she watched Stark complain on the floor in front of her.

“It takes all afternoon for you lot to notice I’m missing? I’m hurt.”

Wanda ignored him.

“What happened?”

“Natasha happened.”

“Does she know about the bet?”

Tony shook his head, shakily getting to his feet. He stretched his back and cracked it.

“No, I don’t think so. But I am never doing anything like that again.” He patted Wanda on the shoulder. “It’s up to you, rookie. God, I hope she doesn’t kill you.”

How comforting.

* * *

 


	4. Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's turn.

* * *

 

Wanda lay in her bed. It was late, gone 2 a.m. Her thoughts kept her awake. Natasha wouldn’t actually kill her – hurt her, possibly – but end her life? No. However, this wasn’t really the way Wanda had imagined she would try and apologise to Natasha for invading her mind – she had made a weird sort of friendship with everyone on the team, apart from Natasha.

The assassin was civil with her, they were on the same team now; but whenever they were alone, Natasha wouldn’t really speak and would just get straight to the point, whether it be sparring or observing Wanda assemble and dissemble a gun.

Now caught up playing a dangerous game, Wanda wasn’t really sure she wanted to even attempt this anymore. While watching the boys have fun with it, Wanda at first, thought that, if she pulled it off, Natasha would be impressed and they would joke around and become something more than work partners. But after locking Tony in his suit for hours, Wanda wasn't so sure.

* * *

 

“No! No, you are not backing out!” Barton blocked the exit with his body, refusing to let Wanda past. She glared at him. Clint glared back.

“Yes I am.”

“What is it with everyone recently? Seriously, if we can take on an army of robots and win, I am fairly certain you can do this!”

Wanda huffed and attempted to get past him again.

“Move!”

“No.”

“Yes. I can easily make you.”

Clint gritted his teeth.

“Why are you backing out? You were nearly throttling Tony two weeks ago to go before him.”

Wanda pinched her nose, resisting her urge to use her power.

“Because –”

"Barton, I need a word with Maximoff."

Hill's voice came out of nowhere. Clint glanced back, spotting where she stood with her arms crossed, her typical Hill stare aimed on him.

"And you can have a word when I'm done talking to her. Wait your turn." Clint turned back to Wanda, who was putting her hair up in a messy bun.

"Barton." Hill said again.

"Alright, fine," Clint sighed. "This isn't over." He motioned between himself and Wanda before sulking off down the corridor.

Wanda looked at Maria cautiously. Since joining SHIELD, as well as Natasha, Wanda hadn’t really spoken to the woman who had tamed the Black Widow’s heart. Possibly because wherever Maria was, Natasha wasn’t far behind.

"Am I in trouble?"

Maria just turned away and began walking.

“Walk with me.”

* * *

 

“Do you want anything to drink?”

They were in Hill's office. Wanda had never been inside before. She'd only ever seen agents leave, majority of them crying; so when Maria directed her inside, Wanda wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation. She was slightly on edge.

"No, thank you."

Maria nodded; filling her SHILED issues mug with steaming black coffee and sitting behind her desk, motioning to the seat in front of her.

"Sit down."

Wanda did as she was told, her body stiff like cardboard. Maria must have noticed over the rim of her mug.

"You're not in trouble, Wanda. I just want to talk to you. See how you're getting on."

She nodded, unconsciously playing with her fingers.

"I am okay."

"Good. Is there anything on your mind?"

_Yes._

"No."

Maria looked at her, unconvinced.

"Any worries? Questions?"

Wanda shook her head.

Maria's eyes looked at her, trying to figure Wanda out. She put her mug on her desk and quickly glanced behind the woman in front of her.

"Nat, hi."

Wanda's reaction told Maria everything. She jumped to her feet instantly and span around to the empty doorway; her chair falling back on itself.  Cautiously looking behind her, just to make sure Natasha hadn't crept up on her, Wanda made eye contact with Maria.

"Sit down, Maximoff."

Wanda quickly picked up her chair from the floor and sat on it. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"What's going on?"

_How could Wanda explain herself?_

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea I do this bet.”

Maria looked at her.

“…Then why say yes?”

“I didn’t get much of a choice.” Wanda replied.

“What did they boys say?”

Wanda shrugged. “That it would be a good way to friend her.”

Maria was silent for a few moments; hand resting on the table as she rolled a pen between her fingers.

“They’re not wrong.”

“What?”

Maria put the pen down and cleared her throat.

“What you did to N –”

“I know what I did!” Wanda said defensively.

Maria sighed and nodded.

“You made Nat remember things that she’s locked away for years. She’s wary of you because she doesn’t understand. This,” Maria motioned around them, “is something Natasha was never trained for. Heck, hardly any of us were. Aliens, robot armies, people who can get into your head. She doesn’t like being vulnerable, it’s a sign of weakness.”

Wanda was about to cut Maria off again but she quickly stopped her.

“You might not believe me when I say this, but she has forgiven you. She just doesn’t know how to approach things.”

Wanda nodded, eyes cast down, feet swinging absentmindedly.

“And if I know Natasha like I think I do, then she’ll be trying to find some common ground. And this may be the best option.”

“Why?” Wanda asked.

“If you _win,_ she’ll let you in.” Maria winced at the rhyme.

“If I lose?”

“She’ll appreciate the effort.”

“…So me trying to scare her will make us become friends?” Wanda said slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

Maria laughed.

“God no. But it will help.”

Wanda groaned.

“You Americans are quite odd.”

Maria hummed into her mug and checked her watch.

“I have a meeting in five minutes,” she downed the rest of her coffee and stood. “You have one week, Maximoff. Tick tock.”

“No pressure then,” Wanda replied with a smirk. When she reached the door, Maria called out to her, one final piece of advice.

"If she catches you, blame it on the boys. That's what I do."

* * *

Wanda perched behind the hood of one of Tony’s many sports cars; she had forgotten its name, they had all merged together when he had tried to tell her which one was which and had gotten into a bad habit of calling them, “stupidly expensive car number 1,” and so on. She was currently hidden behind stupidly expensive car number 13.

She had been walking through the parking lot, a supposed short detour to make sure she avoided Natasha who was highly likely to be in the front room with the others, bar Steve – she was supposed to be sparring with him right now but unlike Natasha, he didn’t mind to be kept waiting…as long as you had a good enough excuse.

She wasn't avoiding her. No, don’t be daft. She was just keeping her space until she figured out what the hell she was going to do. And if that meant she had to walk different routes every day until this bet was over, then so be it.

But obviously, just as Wanda hit the half waypoint in the large and extremely open space, she heard heels echoing around her and instantly stopped in her tracks. She double-checked her shoes, just to make sure it wasn't her – she has flat boots on – and when the clicking continued, Wanda's heart leapt into her throat. Unless one of the boys had suddenly taken to wearing heels, the chances that the mystery person was Natasha were at frightening odds.

So Wanda dove behind the nearest car and practically held her breath, eyes searching the area before her. It was empty. But that annoying clicking of heels is still bouncing around the room and Wanda can’t tell if it’s getting quieter or louder –

“Oh shit!”

Wanda dove down, nearly head-butting the concrete in the process as she tried her best to disguise herself behind a tire. She peeked up through her hair but still struggled to see anything, or rather, anyone. She shuffled forwards slightly on her hands and knees, cursing to herself. What the hell was she doing? If Pietro could see her now.

Agent Sharon Carter came into view, her shoes echoing loudly around her. Wanda laughed to herself and head butted the tire gently as the elevator dinged and Sharon once again, disappeared from view. This was pathetic.

"Get it together, Maximoff."

What would scare Natasha? She could use her power...no, it's an invasion of privacy. The old, jumping out from behind a door trick could suffice. She probably wouldn't win but hell; she wouldn’t be able to deny that she had tried.

"Are you lost, Wanda?"

She got to her feet quickly and looked behind her.

Natasha. Of course it was.

Wanda shook her head.

“I have to say, watching you try and hide behind a car was quite entertaining. It’s already got 100 hits!” Natasha said with a coy smile, tapping at her phone.

_She's provoking you, just like she does on the mats. She wants a reaction._

Natasha looked up as she put her phone back in her pocket. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll ask you again, Maximoff. Are you lost?"

"What is it to you, Romanoff?"

Something dangerous shone in Natasha's eyes.

Wanda tried again.

"What do you want Natasha?"

Natasha checked the watch on her wrist.

"You’re late. You should be training with Steve right now. I came to check on you, see if you were alright."

“How did you know I was here?”

“Keeping track of people is kind of what I do.” Natasha replied.

Wanda self-consciously began to nibble her fingernail.  She shrugged and glanced at the floor.

"I'm fine…I just took a little detour. Stark has a big place. I wanted to look around it."

“Mhmm,”

“You’re not my parent.”

“You’re right, I’m not,” Natasha replied, stepping forward. “I’m much worse.”

“I know, I know. You’re the dangerous Black Widow who can kill men twice her size with her thighs.”

Natasha began to laugh.

“You’re right. But here, in these walls, I’m your superior. Your teammate. My alter ego isn’t important.”

Natasha gently leant next to Wanda, arms crossed in a leisurely manner.

“So, do you want to tell me why I have filmed footage of you hiding behind a car on my phone? Or is that what you get up to on your free time?”

“I…I,” Wanda cleared her throat.

"Wanda?"

"Yes?"

“Relax. I’m messing with you. You can hide behind cars to your heart content, just make sure it doesn’t run in with your sparring time, right?”

“Yes.”

“Now go on, Steve will probably give you push-ups for being late.”

Wanda nodded and began to walk away when Natasha called out to her again.

"Maximoff! Spar with me next week?”

Natasha had only ever asked the boys to spar with her.  Wanda couldn't stop the grin appearing on her face as she turned around.

"Sure."

"Great, you better be prepared."

* * *

 

They had all flunked out. Maria wasn’t exactly shocked – especially with the way Wanda was acting – but she had at least expecting a better attempt from the boys. She was in a meeting when her phone had buzzed in her pants pocket. She knew what it was immediately. It was rare anyone text her and when they did, it was either Natasha being rude or Barton wanting something.

**From Katniss:** We’re all out and are never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

 


	5. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria's turn.

* * *

 

Maria was curious. She had hoped when this challenge was put into play, that at least one of the three contestants would have been able to pull it off, the odds were in their favour after all; but, to no real surprise, none of them had even come close to scaring Natasha.

Clint was successful in scaring the crap out of Tony.

Tony had gotten himself locked in his own suit.

And Wanda, with some encouragement, attempted to, but instead, had managed to have a full conversation with Natasha that had ended with an offer to spar. Out of the three of them, she was probably the only winner. And with Maria’s help, Natasha and Wanda would be friends in no time.

Now, Maria wasn’t technically part of this bet; she was the referee. Their shield. To try and protect them when Natasha inevitably found out. Which amazingly – much to all of their relief – she hadn’t. This was worrying on a whole different level. But that was a problem for a different day. 

* * *

 

Coffee. She needed coffee. And it had better be a double.

After dealing with the council for almost two hours, who in Maria’s eyes were more like children than anything else, it had taken it out of her; and now as a consequence, Maria physically couldn’t function. Not without that gorgeous steaming cup of coffee her body so desperately craved.

She let her legs do the thinking as he mind went elsewhere. Maria knew where the best coffee machine in this place was, and it was grudgingly Tony’s super high tech one. Not that Maria would ever give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Maria had the piss taken out of her enough without the help of Tony.

_Surly someone could do it, right?_ Maria mused as she walked, nodding to a few members of her team as they passed. They too, looked dishevelled and worn out, no doubt on the way to the local Starbucks to purchase overly priced coffee in poorly designed paper cups. Maria would rather gauge out her eyes than willingly walk into one of _those_ coffee stores. _Natasha was only human after all. And at least if you’re caught trying it, Hill, Nat won’t attempt to take your life. She was your girlfriend. If anything, she’ll just punish you for it later on. Or beat the crap out of you on the mats._

She quickly walked down the last three steps of the staircase and narrowly avoided a door in the face.

“Woh, I am so sorry!” Steve poked his head around the corner, a face of genuine concern. “Agent Hill, I didn’t see you.”

He opened the door wider and allowed Maria to pass through.

“It’s fine, Rogers. In a rush?”

“Of sorts. Training with Sam and Wanda went over and I was supposed to be with Fury…” He checked the clock on the wall as she edged for the stairs, “five minutes ago.”

Maria laughed and mock saluted him off. 

“You better be on your way then, soldier.” 

He grinned at her, turned to leave but quickly looked back at Maria.

“Romanoff is looking for you.” He told her.

“Any particular reason?”

Steve was practically jumping on the spot. 

“She wants to talk to you about something.” 

“Right. Well if she knows me well enough, she’ll know where to find me.” Maria glanced at the clock. “Rogers, you better get moving.”

He looked at the clock, nodded at her and awkwardly waved over his shoulder as he ran the way Maria had just walked. 

Natasha would find her eventually. Right now, Maria needed caffeine. 

* * *

 

Maria rounded the corner and immediately paused mid step. There, perched precariously on the counter top, was her girlfriend of almost one year. By quiet observation, she could see the delicate frown on Natasha’s face as she carefully got to her feet; clad in the awful pink flamingo slippers Maria had gotten her for Valentine’s Day. Clearly one of the boys had decided the mugs’ new home would be on the highest shelf in the top cupboard near the kettle; it was a stretch, even for Maria.

She watched Natasha for a minute, arms folded in a lazily fashion over her chest. The smaller woman was in search for her mug – a colour changing one, that when hot water was added, her symbol appeared on a white background. Another one of Maria’s presents for her – and seemed to not be giving up hunting anytime soon. Maria had a feeling she knew where Natasha’s mug was and by the looks of things, it was just out of her reach, even on tiptoes. 

She walked forwards, her heels being muffled by the carpet, and could hear the profanities being muttered under Natasha’s breath as she pushed another mug out of her way. Maria edged forwards slightly more and couldn’t stop smirking. Natasha’s ass was directly in her line of vision and she wasn’t complaining. 

She was right behind Natasha when she found her mug and laughed in victory. 

"Babe, do you want a coffee?"

Maria jumped a little, poking Natasha's leg as she carefully turned around and smiled down at her.

"How did you know I was here?"

Natasha just shrugged and tossed her mug down. 

"You know how I like it."

"Alright bossy."

Maria walked over to the coffee machine while Natasha stayed on the counter top, her hand above her eyes.

"You know, I quite like the view from up here."

“Don’t get used to it. Pepper would have a fit if she saw you up there.”

“I’ve got shoes on,”

“I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not, and by the way, I’m shocked you’re actually wearing them.” Maria pointed to Natasha’s feet with a teaspoon and then popped it in her mouth.

“They’re surprisingly comfy,” Natasha shook her foot; the flamingo’s head wobbling to and fro. “And you will never get photographic evidence of this.”

Maria walked back over, took a quick sip of her girlfriend’s coffee before placing the mug on the side near Natasha.

“Why not? Is the world not ready to see Natasha Romanoff wearing pretty pink slippers?”

Without a warning, Natasha leapt of the counter, causing Maria to throw her arms out to catch her. She landed safely in her arms where Maria held her bridal style.

“No one except you.”

“Cute.” Maria replied.

“Thanks for catching me.”

Maria bumped her forehead on Natasha’s.

“Now let me down, I want my coffee.”

Natasha wiggled in Maria’s grip, like a toddler would in its mother’s arms. Maria contemplated holding onto her girlfriend a while longer but didn’t fancy the injury that would surely follow. The second her feet touched the floor, Natasha practically ran over to where her mug was waiting and went to take a large gulp, when she quickly remembered that it had been freshly made minutes before hand and decided to blow on it instead. When she finally had her first sip, she tapped the mug with her fingers, letting the heat of the cup slightly scald the tips before resting it back down.

She turned to Maria and motioned her with her forefinger, and took her bottom lip between her teeth.

“You know I can’t resist it when you do that.”

“Why do you think I’m doing it?” Natasha replied with her signature side smirk. “C’mere.”

Maria walked forwards, never breaking eye contact with the woman in front of her. She stopped just in front of the red head, who didn’t appreciate the distance that still existed between them and yanked her forward by her suit jacket; greedily pressing their lips together.

A moan slipped out of Maria’s mouth as she attempted to deepen the kiss but Natasha pulled back and in a flash, punched Maria in the gut, winding her. As she doubled over, the smaller woman pecked her gently on the head. 

“That’s for leaving me locked to the bed last night.”

Maria coughed.

“It’s not like you were stuck there.” Maria said. “I’ve seen you get out of worse.”

Natasha didn’t reply and helped Maria straighten up.

“I’ll get my own back, don’t worry.”

“Trust me, I’m not.” Maria replied, leaning down and pecking Natasha softly. Maria yearned to make it deeper. Have Natasha right there in the kitchen. It annoyed Maria greatly how sexually frustrated the red headed minx could make her. Biting her lip as she pulled away, Natasha took her mug and drank, winking evilly as she did so. Regaining some composure, Maria quickly remembered something. “Steve said you wanted to tell me something.”

Gulping a large mouthful of coffee down, Natasha nodded.

“When you’ve finished work today, go straight to your room and put on the dress I’ve left on your bed, I’m taking you out tonight.”

Maria raised an eyebrow.

“What? Don’t you trust me?” Natasha asked.

“After last time, no.” Maria replied, tapping her on the nose. “And we can’t miss film night tonight, it’s your favourite genre.”

“I’m sure I’ve seen what ever film that’s chosen.”

“It’s still not fair on the others, you know how much of a wuss Tony is.”

“True but –”

“ – Well you don’t get an option.” Natasha said as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked Maria’s nose. “I’ll see you tonight. Wear the dress. No excuses.”

* * *

 


	6. The One Where Steve Pays Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve pays up.

* * *

 

No one was allowed to miss film night. It was a weekly tradition that they had made when they had all found themselves huddled around the TV watching Disney’s: Peter Pan. Now every time before the film started, a genre was picked out of Tony’s Iron Man helmet at random, and who ever picked it, got to choose the film for the following week. Much to his disappointment, Bruce had ended up picking horror.

Natasha could hardly wait, and it made last week’s Western theme tolerable. That and trying to see how many pieces of popcorn she could put on Maria’s head until her adorable when angry girlfriend, noticed; the answer by the way was 13. It was almost 14 but that piece of popcorn fell onto Maria’s lap, making her look down…and well, she noticed.

The rule however, had apparently been thrown out the window this week. Bruce was away on a mission – so he had emailed over his choice of film, while Thor wasn’t actually on the planet any more, so naturally, the boys were excused. Yet, despite this being her favourite genre, Natasha was nowhere to bee seen, so Tony took it upon himself to find her and drag her to the film night.

When Tony returned to the lounge alone, two bottles of red wine in hand, Clint, Wanda and Steve all looked at him. Wanda raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You caught Maria and Natasha having sex, didn’t you?” Clint said, happily taking the wine from Tony.

“Thankfully not.” He replied.

“Where is she then?” Steve questioned, scooting over on the sofa to make room for him.

“Well, I tried to make her come. Coaxed her and everything. But she seemed to preoccupied with the punching back in front of her…”

“And then what…?” Wanda asked.

“She hit me.”

* * *

 

The film was about half way through. Wanda was nestled between Steve and Clint; huddled under her own fluffy blanket and was currently using it to cower behind at a particularly scary scene. Steve had his legs stretched on the table and an arm draped comfortably behind Wanda. Clint finished the last of the wine, dribbling some accidentally onto his shirt while Tony watched the film between his fingers. He wasn’t one for horror films and wasn’t very keen about being sat on the end.

“I don’t like it!” Wanda yelled, flinching as a woman ran screaming straight at the camera. Clint just laughed as he grabbed the last bottle of wine and groaned when nothing came out.

“Guys not to scare you even more but we’re out of wine.” The archer said.

“I’ll go,” Steve whispered, “I need a loo break anyway.”

He got to his feet, grabbed the bottles and quietly left the room just as another jump scare appeared on the screen. He laughed to himself.

As the film got further on, the more intense it got. Tony had now moved over so he was exactly next to Wanda and was now using the end of her blanket to hide behind while Wanda subconsciously huddled closer to Clint.

“There’s a jump scare coming…there’s totally a jump scare coming.” Tony mumbled behind the blanket. And then suddenly, as a lady began screaming on the T.V., the back two windows burst open; cold air and screams quickly filled the room.

“I KNEW IT!” Tony yelled, jumping on Wanda as she and Clint span round; Wanda’s hand emitting a red glow while Clint was poised ready with his empty wine glass. 

“Stark, get off me.” Wanda said, trying to wiggle out of his iron grasp but if anything it made him grip tighter. Clint patted around for the remote behind him and paused the film as he stood up.

“The timing on that.” He said, quickly walking over to the windows and shutting them. “That has never happened before.” Clint laughed.

“Yeah, it’s hysterical, Barton.” Tony replied, who had finally released Wanda and kneeling on the sofa, facing Clint. Wanda copied.

“Make sure they’re locked.” She said. “I don’t think my heart can take it if they do that again.”

Clint rattled it, to prove that they were indeed shut tight and it seemed to put Wanda at ease.

“Thank you,”

“Where the hell is Rogers and that wine? I’m gonna need a lot more alcohol to get through this film.” Tony said quickly. He turned back around threw himself backwards, falling head over heels over the back of the sofa, legs dangling pitifully in the air. “FUCK!”

Clint’s body jolted as if he’d been electrocuted at Tony’s sudden outburst. He quickly turned around, watching as Wanda jumped into the air, a small shriek leaving her mouth. Her hands dug into the sofa, fingernails nearly ripping through the leather material. 

A very smug looking Natasha stood in front of them, hands resting on her hips.

“Get a bell, woman!” Tony groaned, hands covering his face as he still lay on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha rested her hand over her heart. “I didn’t mean to scare all of you.”

Clint narrowed his eyes.

Natasha continued. “What’s made you all jumpy anyway? _Rec_ isn’t that scary.” She bent down, grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl and popped one into her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at the people before her. “Or is there another reason why you’re all on edge? Anything you want to tell me?”

Tony, by this point, had finally managed to get back to his feet. He shook his head.

“It was a very tense part.” He said.

Natasha just hummed in agreement, eyes now resting on Wanda.

“I hope the boys are being nice to you.”

The brunette quickly nodded.

“Enjoying the film nights?”

“Yes, they are a lot of fun. It was my turn to pick the type of film.” Wanda smiled.

“What did you choose?”

“Spy fiction.”

“How fitting. I look forward to your choice of film, Wanda.”

Natasha’s eyes went to Clint.

“Are you going to stay over there all night?”

“Why haven’t you been here? You’re not due for another mission so you have no excuse.”

“I’m going out drinking with Maria.” Natasha changed the topic.

“Where’s our invite?” Clint asked. “I wouldn’t mind a couple of drinks.”

“You didn’t get one. Have any of you guys Rogers? He owes me money 50 bucks.”

“Why?” Both Clint and Tony asked her.

Natasha just shrugged.

“I better go guys. Enjoy the rest of your film.”

She winked at Wanda and then went for the door but stopped just as she opened it.

“Oh and guys, next time you try scaring someone, try and not be so obvious. You do work for SHIELD after all.”

And with that, Natasha left the room in search for her well-earned money.

* * *

 

 


End file.
